Drapieżcy1.początki
Drapieżcy1. Początki to opowieść o załorzeniu i rozwoju Bandy Drapieżców. Rozdział 1 Zlecenie ''-K*rwa mać.''-przeklnął Hetrox''-Od trzech dni niebyło rzadnych zleceń. Kasa się kończy, zapasy też, a ta ludera...'' -primerianin żaru kopnął jedną ze skrzyń. Opuszczony magazyn, który im służył za kryjówkę przed DH i glinami z Metru Nui faktycznie nie był lepszy niż pierwszy lepszy szałas. Ragnorg opierał się o ścianę i udawał, że ma to wszystko gdzieś. Kantast siedział na jednej ze skrzyń i prubował załagodzić atmosfere. Ikines był na drugim końcu magazynu. obliczał ilość monet i zapasów oraz na kiedy starczą. po skończeniu roboty poszedł do pozostałej trójki: ''-Nie najlepsze wieści.''-Powiedział pokazując kawałek tkaniny z obliczeniami-''Za jakieś cztery może pięć dni skończą nam się zapasy''.-Kantast i Ragnorg uważali, że Iki po prostu zrobi jakiś skok i już. Hetrox jednak nie chciał by Ikines ryzykował i kradł zapasy. Nie był jeszcze dobrze wyszkolony. Na zleceniach jeszcze jakoś sobie radził, ale tylko dlatego, że dostawał niezbędne informacje. Jeden z turaga Metru Nui wydał wyrok śmierci na każdego członka ich bandy. To była jedyna rzecz jakiej Hetrox się bał-śmierć Ikinesa-jego jedynego ucznia i w pewnym sensie... syna. Decyzja miała zapaść wieczorem. Dokładnie chwilę przed rozpoczęciem dyskusji do magazynu weszdł jakaś toa wody w płaszczu. Normalnie gdyby ktoś wszedł do magazynu odrazu by go zabili. Ale jego nie trzeba było. Hetrox dobrze ją znał. To była Herlyx. Hetrox uwielbiał ją drażnić i traktował jak młodszą siostrę. Nieraz musiał kilka razy potłuc jej podwładnych. ''-Patrzcie! Moja mała siostrzyczka.-''Wykrzyknął ironicznie Hetrox. ''-Ostrzegam cię Hetrox. Jeszcze jedno słowo a będziesz potrzebował nowej kryjówki.''-Warknęła Herlyx. ''-Spokojnie, spokojnie dobra Herlyx-''Nadal żatrował Hetrox. ''-Hetrox daj jej spokój.''-Przerwał Kantast. -''Dobra, dobra o co chodzi Herli?'' ''-Ech...-''Mrukneła Herlyx''-Mam dla was zadanie.''-Rzuciła na ziemię kawałek papieru z zapisaną misją.''-I błagam na miłość Mata Nui'ego tym razem zniszczcie tylko budynek zamiast całej wyspy.'' -''Okej-''Odparł Hetrox podnosząc kawałek papieru. Herlyx załorzyła spowrotem kaptur i wyszła. Kiedy tylko drzwi się zamknęły Hetrox padł na sterte tkanin umierając ze śmiechu. Przypomniała mu się reakcja Herlyx po tamtej misji. ''-Jak wtedy się darła.Cha,cha,cha,cha.'' ''-Ja tam się wtedy nie śmiałem. Na serio była wtedy wkórzona''.- Odpał Kantast. ''-Che,che daj spokój Kanti. Nie widziałeś jej wtedy? Cha,cha,cha! K*rna mać! Myślałem, że jej zaraz jakaś żyłka pęknie.Cha,cha,cha!-''Rano kiedy Hetrox przestał się śmiać obejrzał zlecenie. Mieli zniszczyć labolatorium 74-jedno z najbardziej strzeżonych miejsc mrocznych łowców. Hetrox słyszał pogłoski o tym miejscu i podrapał się w policzek z cwanym uśmiechem. Pozostała trójka odrazu wiedziała co to znaczy. Hetrox znowu coś wykombinował. I jak reszta jek pomysłów... To nie mogło skończyc się dobrze. Hetrox spakował trochę klamotów i powiedział do Ikinesa: -''Słuchaj. Idę teraz, a puki co ty rządzisz bandą. Jeśli nie wrócę za tydzień macie pójść do tego DH-labo i je rozwalić.- Iki otworzył oczy szerzej: ''-Przecież ta misja zajełaby tydzień mi, Kantasowi i Ragnorkowi dwa dni, a tobie pare minut.-Hetrox połorzył rękę na ramieniu primerianina wichru i puścił oczko po czym zniknął z wejście. Ikines nie rozumiał. Jego mentorowi zniszczenie całej wyspy zajmowało dwie godziny. Z takim zadaniem uporał by się w sekundę. O co mu mogło chodzić. Ikines poszedł zamyślony do dwóch pozostałych. Opowiedział im co usłyszał: ''-Eee. Spoko młody. Jaja sobie z nas robi i tyle. Zobaczysz jutro będzie już na tym swoim ,,łóżku,,.''-Odparł Ragnorg i zasnął. Za jego przykładem poszedł Kantast, a potem uspokojony Ikines. Po tygodniu zapasy się skończyły się i kasy zaczynało brakować. a Hetroxa jak nie było tak nie ma. ''-Dobra. Myliłem się. I co?''-Zaczął Ragnorg. ''-I teraz musimy rozwalić to labo.''-Odparł Kantast. ''-I teraz musimy sprawdzić to labolatorium, a potem zniszczyć.''-Poprawił Ikines. ''-Okej. Tobie Hetrox dał pałeczkę.''-Dodał Kantast Rozdział 2 posiłki Noc na jednej z wysepek, których nie ma na mapach. Do małego nadbrzerza dokotwicza się średni statek. Cały szary z pożółkłymi żaglami i banderą DH(DecHy) o nazwie Znikacz. Kilku skakdi wyładowuje skrzynie wypełnione zapasami. Wszystkie są ustawiane na platformie, która nagle opadaw dół. Pod ziemią jest labulatorium 74. Jeden ze skakdi zabiera pierwszą skrzynie do magazynu. Przystaje i słyszy jakieś dźwięki. Nagle zacząl się ksztusić i zauważył, że z szyi wystaje mu koniec katany Ikinesa. Padł na ziemię martwy, a ze skrzyni wyskoczyli Ikines, Ragnorg i Kantast wyciągając kawałek pieczonego gukko. -''Skończ wreście się obrzerać''.-Warknął Ragnorg. -''Sorki. niejedliśmy nic porządnego przez parę dni.''- Odparł Kantast. -''Gdyby Ikines nie zrobił pole ciszy już w porcie by nas znaleźli.''- Ikines musiał znów musiał użyć pola ciszy bo inaczej kłótnie Ragnorga i Kantasta usłeli by i na Metru Nui. W końcu dyskusja się skończyła i zaczeli zwiedzać po bunkrze. Zauwarzyli długi korytasz w okół jakiegoś wielkiego pomieszczenia. Przed wejściem stało sześciu krzepkich mrocznych łowców. ''-To jedyne wejście jakie znależliśny. Jak tam wejdziemy''.-Szepnał Ragnorg. Ikines zauważył kilku zbuntowanych toa. Zamyślił się i powiedział: ''-Najlepsze są najoczywistrze metody''.- Ikines wskazał toa, szepnął im coś do ucha i zakradli sie w strone toa. Po kilku chwilach w stronę wejścia poszli ci toa, ale jacyś inny, a jeden z nich mieł na plecach torbę. ''-Mamy pomóc naukowcom''.-Odparł krótko jeden z nich. Strażnicy spojrzeli na siebie i otworzyli drzwi. Toa weszli i jeden z nich szepnął do ucha temu, który mówił: ''-Z kąd wiedziałeś, że tutaj jest labolatorium.'' -''Nie wiedziałem''.-odparł. Przy jednej z aparatur uskoczyli w bok i ukryli się za urządzeniami. Zdieli pancerze i załorzyli z torby swoje zbroje. Ikinesa, Ragnorga i Kantasta. ''-Dobra jesteśmy w labo, mało strażników, prawie rzaden nie ma broni, ale gdzie wcieło Hetroxa?-'' Skomentował szeptem Kantast. -''Zanim w ogóle coś zrobimy każdy z nas musi wiedzieć to co reszta. Dobra, co wiemy.''-Odparł Ragnorg. Przez chwilę wszyscy się zamyslili i Ikines zaczął. ''-W liście z zadaniem było napisanie, że przeprowadzają tu jakieś eksperymenty, na różnych rasach.'' ''-Tak. Mają niby sporządzić jakiś płyn dla łowców.'' ''-Fakt. To ma być jakaś mutująca mieszanka dla wojowników. ''-Kantast na ten opis uśmiechnąl się i powiedział: -''Będą musili się zadowolić napojami energetycznymi''.-Wszyscy spojrzeli na pomieszczenie. Miało kształt kopuły i obnirzeniem w środku. na środku było kilka tub wypełnionych zielonkawym płynem. W każdej z tub była zamknięta jedna istota. Gdy się przyjrzeli w jednej z tub był... Hetrox! Wszyskim szczęki opadły do podłogi. Hetrox był najtrwardszym wojownikiem jakiego znali. Nie sądzili, że można go złapać. Po paru minutach, kiedy otrząsneli się z szoku zrozumieli, że najpierw trzeba uwolnić ich szefa, a potem zniszczyć labo. Postanowili zrobić to w stylu Hetroxa- na wariata. Wyskoczyli za maszyn wyskoczyli strzelając w strażników, a po nich Kantast i Ragnorg strzelali po całym labolatorium. Ikines poleciał do pulpitu sterowniczego i sprubował wypuścić Hetroxa. Jednak nie mógł znaleść odpowiednej funkcji. Nagle kątem oka zauważył, że jeden z profesorów naukowców dostał się do przycisku alarmowego. Rzucił jednym z swoich ostrzy i trafił programiste w dłoń przebijając ją na wylot. O ironio to ostrze Ikinesa wcisneło guzik. Rozległ się alarm i światło zmieniło kolor na jaskrawo pomarańczowy. Do labolatorium wbiegli wszyscy strażnicy od DH. W tym kraata kal. Tego łowcy Ikines najbardziej nie lubił. Wciąż miał na plecach błiznę po jednym z jego dysków kanoka. Jego uwagę przyciągnął w sekundę jeden jedyny guzik na pulpicie, którego jeszcze nie sprawdził. Szybko doskoczył do przycisku i uderzył w niego z całej siły. Wtedy z pod tub z płynem mutującym zaczeła uciekać jakby para. Płyn w komorach zaczął opadać. kiedy już nie było ani kropli komory zaczęły się unosić pozostawiając na podłodze Hetroxa, vortrixxx, skakdi, dwóch matoran i kilku toa. Hetrox jako pierwszy otworzył oczy wyszedł z platformy. Niczym sie nie różnił zwyjątkiem małych szczegółów. Dopiero Ragnorg zobaczył ten duży. Hetrox dorobił się ogona. Strażnicy stali i się nie ruszali jakby patrzyli na ducha. Hetrox spojrzał na nas z lekkim uśmiechem, a gdy spojrzał na strażników jego uśmiech stał się większy i szyderczy. ''-Cóż skoro już nie siedzę w tej szklanej puszce mogę się trochę zabawić''.-Wystrzelił kule energii w strażników. Kula wybuchła rozrywając łowców na strzępy. Atak żywiołów zaczęli także urzywać Kantast, Ikines i Ragnorg, a potem więźniowie. Po upływie około pół godziny wszyscy byli na porzyczonym statku DH patrząc na płonącą wyspę. Z dawnej bazy labolatoryjnej nie pozostało nic zwyjątkiem wielkiej kuli ognia. Dopiero teraz kedy byli daleko od szczątków wyspy Ragnorg zapytał: ''-Wszystko fajnie tylko jedno pytanie: od kiedy ty masz ogon!?'' ''-Yyy... od kąd mnie zmutawili, geniuszu?''- Odpar spokojnie Hetrox. Kantast spojrzał na pozostałych mutantów. ''-Wy też jesteście zmutowani?-'' Jeden z nich odparł przytaknięciem z cała grupę. ''-Okej, ale co się stało? Dlaczego dałeś się złapać?-''Zapytał Ikines. Hetrox spojrzał na niego i lekko się uśmiechnął. Nakazał wszystkim by zaszłi pod pokład Znikacza gdzie wszystko opowiedział. Rozdział 3 wyjaśnenia ''-Kiedy byłem w laboratorium wiedziałem co się tam robi o wiele lepiej niż zakon przypuszczał. Miało za zadanie znaleść mutujący płyn, który mial zniemić łowców w automaty do masakry. Ale puki co jeszcze nie było żadnych testów. Dostrzegłem w tym swoją szanse. Kiedy byłem na wyspie dałem się złapać i zaciągnąć do jakiegoś pokoju w centrum bazy. Byli tam tam również inni złapani do mutacji, a tak na marginesie-Hetrox wskazał na pozostałych mutantów- To są Destros, Linstrii, Skar, Kistraz, Kenostir, i Dilox. a wracając do opowieści jakieś pięć dni temu wsadzili nas do tych konserw i zalali jakimś płynem niemogłem się ruszyć, ale słyszałem jak mówili o składzie mieszanki. To był jakiś kwas, mutagen z dołu, protodermis energetyczne, antydermis i płyn-kal. Potem urwał mi się film i wy wrombaliście do labo.'' ''-Dobra, ale naczył polegała mutacja? W co was zmienili.''- spytał Kantast. ''-Ja teraz mogą zmieniać się w pewne miłe stworzonko, ale pokaże wam to póżniej''.-Odpowiedział. Iki spytał: ''-To ty byłeś tym ogarem, który zmasakrował kilku naukowców.''- Hetrox przytaknął z lekkim uśmiechem. ''-Wy również możecie się zmieniać w ogary?''-Spytał Ragnorg. Jedem z nich zwany Destros odpowiedział: ''-Nie. My mamy inne umiejętności, ale jeszcze do końca niewiemy jakie.''-Ragnorg spojrzał na niego. Był skakdi magmy, ale był wyższy od innych skkdli, których widzial i wiał rogi jak Kane-ra. Linstrii była vortrixx, Skar i Kiztraz byli jakimiś wysokimi matoranami ognia, Kenostir był toa cienia, a Dolix toa roślinności. ''-Dobra. ten płyn bedzie naszą bronią. -''Powiedział Hetrox. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. ''-Co ty gadasz. Jeszcze pół godziny temu rozwaliłeś zbiorniki z tym czymś''.-Odparł Kantast. ''-Dokładnie, ale jeszcze jedno. Gwizdnąłeś te skrzynie w magazynie tak jak kazałem?'' ''-No... Tak. Jest tam, ale po co?''- Hetrox tylko się uśmiechnął. Podszedł do skrzyni, która była za nimi. ''-Fakt, nie mamy tego badziewia-''Hetrox otworzył skrzynie, wyciągnął z niej jakiego matoranina i rzucił nim o ściane- Ale mamy kogoś kto potrafi ją tworzyć i będzie ją robił dla nas, tak?-''Zdjął z pleców jeden ze swoich mieczy i wymierzył czubek ostrza w oko matoranina. ''-T-tak. Umiem tworzyć tę ciecz. A-ale potrzebuje odpowiednich składników-w. ''-Dam ci te świństwa jakich potrzebujesz''.-Odparł Hetrox. W kryjówce byli juź rano. Uwolnieni patrzyli na skrzynie z najróżniejszymi rzeczami. Hetrox otworzył jedną i wyciągnął z niej sporą butlę z zielonym płynem, a potem inną z srebrnym. Wyjął jeszcze z cztery inne butle, każdą z czymś innym. ''-Skąd ty masz tem dobytek?''-Spytał Skar. ''-Zakon zwykle marnie płaci. Czasem biorę co mieco z ich skarbców jako dopłate.-'' Odparł Hetrox. Zanim stał matoranin-naukowiec porwany z wyspy przyglądający się butlą.-''To wszystko czego ci trzeba profesorku?''-Matoranin podszedł do zbiorników i sprawdził zawartość każdej. Przytaknął, a Hetrox schował je spowrotem do skrzyni. ''-Teraz niebędą na potrzebne. Teraz przyda się gadka.'' -Odpowiedział Hetrox. ''-G-gadka?'' -Zdziwił się matoranin. ''-Owszem, a teraz nie rżnij kretyna i gadaj co teraz potrafimy.''- Hetrox podniósł matoranina za gardło i przydusił do ściany. Okazało się, że znał wyniki eksperymentów. Destros został skrzyżowany z bykami i teraz jest silniejszy o każdego skakdi oraz pozwolił mu na kontrolę żywiołu bez pomocy innych skakdi. Linstrii jest szybsza i zwinniejsza o innych vortrixx oraz zyskała niewielką moc magnetyzmu, Skar otrzymał szybkość i spryt, a jego "braciszek" siłę i zwinność, a obydwaj dostali również szkielety z protostali. Kenostir stracił nieco swojej mocy cienia, ale zamiast tego możze teraz rozpaść się na materię i w tem sposób przemieszczać siprzez najmniejsze szczeliny i może stać się niewidzialny. Dilox dostał niesłychanie wyostrzone zmysły oraz instynkt łowcy. Hetrox znowu sie uśniecnął i podrapał w policzek i powiedział. ''-No to wiemy co będziemy robić z naszymi nowymi mocami.-''Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. ''-O co ci chodzi?'' ''-Wszyscy mamy na pienku z łowcami, a teraz dali nam moc, która pozwoli nam ich rozwalić. w tak małej grupie nie zdołami tego zrobić. Powinnyś my załorzyć organizacje dzięki której zemścimy się. -'' Niektórzy popatrzyli na siebie z niepewnością, inni się zamyślili. W końcu Skar i Kistraz powiedzieli jednym głosem: ''-Rozwalić DH.''- Poszli bliżej Hetroxa, a po nich Ikines, Kantast, Ragnorg, Linstrii i Dolix. Destros i Kenostir niebyli pewni: ''-A wy co?''- Na to pytanie po krótkim czasie do Hetroxa doszedł Kenostir i powiedział, że słyszał o Hetroxie i wie, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Destros w końcu też podszedł do Hetroxa: ''-Ale ja będę szefem. ''-Szepnął do Hetroxa. ''-Po moim trupie.-''Odparł. Skakdi magmy tylko wymruczał coś pod nosem: ''-Oj chłopie, ten warunek będzie łatwo załatwić.'' rozdział 4: epilog Drapieżcy szybko zdobywali nowe elementy, bronie, i forece na Distrax. Przez jedną dekadę zdobyli nowych członków i powoli zaczynali zagrażać zarówno DH jak i OoMN. W komnacie TSO jeden z DH powiadomił go że kolejny oddział łowców wysłany by zniszczyć drapieżców zostali zabity. Przywódca łowców myślał: ''-Skoro eksperymet się udał... To albo właśnie podpisałem na siebie wyrok śmierci, albo stworzyłem szanse na udowodnienie, że pokonując GoP jestem najpotężniejszą istotą na świecie. I udowodnie to kiedy tylko niezniszczalni będą gotowi.'' wystąpili *Hetrox *Ikines *Ragnorg *Kantast *Helryx *DH *kilku zbuntowanych toa *naukowcy *Destros *linstrii *Skar *Kistraz *Kenostir *Dilox *matoranin-naukowiec *nowi członkowie drapieżców (wspomniani) *oddział łowców (zabici) (wspomnieni) *nieznany łowca *TSO *niezniszczalni (wspomniani) Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Hetroxa 23 Kategoria:saga myśliwych Kategoria:Drapieżcy